For supply chain and logistics companies, optimization of logistics in warehouses results in significant reduction of wasteful expenditure. Moreover, it improves performance of these companies as far as logistics in the warehouses are concerned. This optimization may be enabled by proper monitoring of the logistics hubs and warehouses. However, currently most companies depend only on manual methods of monitoring the resources and cost optimization.
Some supply chain and logistics companies have made progress in automating transaction processing and data capture related to logistics warehouse operations. However, the methodologies used by these companies are not cost effective.
In some other supply chain and logistics companies, the optimization decisions are made based only on the analysis of point of interaction data extracted at various check points in a warehouse and the inventory of different products inside the warehouse. This analysis is based on manual survey data to capture the trend for performance improvement. Moreover, most of the warehouse tasks are manually scheduled and carried out with emphasizing or correlating tasks scheduled in warehouse. This further results in delays and leads to incurring additional costs due to use of more labor force to complete the scheduled tasks within a stipulated time.